Kung Gendry (King Gendry) (swedish)
by josefineanderssonsandberg
Summary: In this story, I have been toying with the idea that the blacksmith's apprentice Gendry, the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon, early in the story learns that he is actually the deceased king's son and therefore the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. It's Gendry himself that's looking back on his life and writing down his history.


**In this story, I have been toying with the idea that the blacksmith's apprentice Gendry, the bastard son of King Robert Baratheon, early in the story learns that he is actually the deceased king's son and therefore the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. The story is written in first person and it's Gendry himself that's looking back on his life and writing down his history up until the revelation of his identity, in flashbacks.**

Jag hade bott och arbetat hos Tobho i smedjan i tio år när jag utan förvarning eller förklaring blev utkastad. Mig veterligen hade jag aldrig gjort något för att förarga honom. Jag hade tjänat honom bra och arbetat hårt. Sedan jag fick lov att arbeta på riktigt i smedjan och tillverka vapen åt Kungen och hans män, hade jag aldrig hört någon klaga på mitt arbete heller. Tobho sa alltid att jag var den skickligaste lärlingen han haft. Lille kungen kallade han mig. Ändå blev jag uppsagd från mitt arbete, vräkt från mitt hem, utan förvarning. Det enda jag fick med mig var min smidda hjälm, formad som ett tjurhuvud. Min käraste ägodel. Jag hade ingen annanstans att ta vägen så jag återvände till Flea Bottom och vinstugan där min mor och jag en gång bott tillsammans. Det var många år sedan, hon dog redan när jag var ett par år gammal, men jag minns henne fortfarande. När jag sitter här framför elden och med darrig hand skriver ner mina minnen, kan jag fortfarande känna hennes närvaro. Hennes långa, linfärgade hår virat kring mina knubbiga små fingrar där jag satt i hennes famn och blev vaggad till sömns. Hon hade den mest underbara sångröst någon kan tänka sig, och jag kan alltjämt höra henne sjunga för mig när jag sluter ögonen om kvällen.

Tiden jag spenderade i Flea Bottom var hård. Under mina tio år hos Tobho hade jag glömt hur verkligheten för småfolket såg ut. På nätterna sov jag på det gamla vinhuset där samma ägare som när jag var barn erbjöd mig golvet intill en latrin mot att jag utförde några enklare sysslor. Dagarna spenderade jag i någon av gränderna på jakt efter mat. Bagarna var inte frikostiga med sina rester, och i de fall jag lyckades fånga några duvor att vrida nacken av och sälja, hade jag ändå bara råd till _skålar med brunt_ med sitt obestämbara innehåll. När jag en dag stötte på Yoren, rekryterare till Nattväktarna, såg jag min chans att faktiskt få ett bättre liv än det som Flea Bottom hade att ge, och min vandring mot Muren inleddes.

Det var bland Yorens rekryter jag träffade Arya. Först lärde jag känna henne som Arry, den tuffa föräldralösa pojken med sitt eget svärd av Valyriskt stål, men det tog inte lång tid för mig att lista ut att Arry faktiskt var en flicka. Det var när hon erkände vem hon verkligen var, Arya av Winterfell, som alla underliga händelser i mitt liv plötsligt föll samman och erbjöd mig en helt annan väg att gå.

Det var några månader innan mitt möte med Arya Stark. Solen hade precis gått upp, men jag hade redan arbetat i smedjan i flera timmar när jag hörde raska, bestämda kliv och det bekanta ljudet av härdat järn som gneds samman, komma närmre. Rustningar. Kungens män. Ljudet kom närmre och närmre men upphörde tillslut. Jag stod still och lyssnade. Plötsligt bultade någon på porten med en sådan kraft att jag hoppade högt av bullret. Tobho kom tyst springande från det inre rummet.

- Ge dig av! viskade han intensivt. In i det bakre rummet!

Jag gjorde förstås som han sa. Det gjorde jag alltid. Jag avslutade snabbt och lade det heta svärdet jag arbetade med åt sidan. Det bultade på dörren igen. Jag skyndade iväg medan Tobho öppnade dörren. Jag kunde skymta en ensam man vardagligt klädd i läderdräkt och med svärdet ledigt hängande vid sidan, innan jag försvann. Men jag hann inte ens sätta mig förrän Tobho kom och hämtade mig och förklarade att kungens rådgivare, Lord Stark, ville tala med mig. Lord Stark? Vad ville han mig? Det var inte alls längesedan kungens tidigare rådgivare Lord Arryn varit och frågat ut mig om mitt arbete, hur jag trivdes och sedan om min döda mor. Vad nu det skulle ha för betydelse. Det visade sig att Lord Stark ville veta samma saker. Speciellt intresserad var även han av min mor. Jag kommer ihåg hur jag då undrade varför min mor var av intresse för dem, Kungens båda rådgivare. Men nu vet jag. Nu förstår jag.

Tio år tidigare var jag bara åtta år gammal och sprang skitig omkring bland Flea Bottoms alla gränder och skumma typer. Nu går jag aldrig hungrig, men jag minns hur jag aldrig var mätt på den tiden. Magen kurrade jämt, men ingen mat fanns att hitta. Jag lärde mig redan då konsten att fånga duvor att sälja för en bit bröd eller en skål stuvning, och jag trodde att det var så mitt liv skulle se ut. Trots min ringa ålder hade jag insett att det inte fanns något bättre liv att vänta för en föräldralös pojke som jag. Därför blev jag mycket förvånad när jag en dag blev infångad av en av Kungens män ur Guldmantlarna som skickligt höll fast mig och gick in mot stadens centrum, medan jag livrädd skrek och sprattlade i hans famn. Det var han som tog mig till Tobhos smedja där jag fick ett liv jag aldrig förväntat mig.

Men så byttes det livet mot ett annat liv. Ytterligare ett jag aldrig förväntat mig. Tillsammans med Yorens rekryter – mördare, tjuvar, hemlösa – gav jag mig iväg mot Muren. Den långa vandringen var beräknad att ta ungefär två månader. Min vandring blev kortare än så.

Jag såg direkt att Arry var en flicka. Håret var visserligen kortklippt, kroppen var smal och platt, och klädseln var uppenbart pojkaktig. Men ansiktet gick det inte att ta miste på. Det var helt klart en flickas ansikte. Hon ville inte medge det i början, men när hon insåg att jag verkligen var helt övertygad om att hon var en flicka, gav hon sig. Jag fick lova att inte berätta för någon, och hon skulle berätta något för mig. Jag undrade förstås vad en liten flicka som Arya hade att berätta, och jag trodde helt ärligt inte att det skulle vara något av betydelse. I alla fall inte för mig. Men jag hade fel. Vi satt i gräset i en skogsdunge, en bit från de andra av Yorens rekryter, när hon berättade för mig vem hon var. Lady Arya Stark, dotter till den avlidna Kung Robert Baratheons rådgivare, Ned Stark. Samme Stark som några veckor innan sin egen död, halshuggning på grund av förräderi, varit i smedjan och frågat ut mig om min mor. Jag blev förvånad över hur mycket Arya, en liten Lady, visste om sin fars arbete när hon berättade att han strax innan sin död undersökt Kungens släktskap, för att bevisa att Joffrey som nu vildsint regerade från Järntronen, inte var hans äkta son. Jag undrade förstås vad det hade med mig att göra och varför Lord Stark, och tidigare också Lord Arryn, besökt mig. Jag var ju, trodde jag i alla fall, inte släkt med vare sig Kung Robert eller Cersei Lannister, och min mor var, i allas ögon förutom mina, bara en enkel glädjeflicka. Så började Arya berätta om sin familj, om sina syskon. Om Bran som var svårt skadad efter ett fall. Om Sansa som skulle gifta sig med den vildsinte, lömske Kung Joffrey. Om Rob som nu sedan faderns död var den som var Lord av Winterfell och styrde Norden. Och tillslut också om Jon. Jon som inte hade efternamnet Stark som de andra, utan fick plågas med namnet Snow. För att han var en oäkting. Resultatet av Lord Starks äventyr med en okänd kvinna som sedan inte ville ta hand om sitt barn. Arya berättade varmt om sin fars omtänksamma natur, och hur han erkänt det oäkta barnet och tagit hem det till sig, istället för att döma det oskyldiga livet till misär, hemlöshet och kanske till och med döden? Nog rördes jag av Aryas berättelser om sin familj, men kunde fortfarande inte förstå vad det hade för relevans för mig. När hon så tillslut yttrade orden blev allt svart ett ögonblick. Jag förstod ingenting och trodde att hon bara hittade på. Sedan gick det upp ett ljus. Tusen tankar flög igenom mitt huvud, och på vad som kändes som en evighet men antagligen bara var ett par sekunder, smälte allt samman. Min mor – glädjeflickan, Guldmantlarna, Lille Kungen, Lord Arryn, Kung Roberts död, Lord Starks besök, hur jag förlorade jobbet och blev vräkt. Blodet frös till is i mina ådror när jag förstod. När jag lyssnade på Aryas ord.

- Men förstår du inte? Du är Kungens son. Du borde sitta på Järntronen. Du är den rättmätige arvingen till De Sju Kungarikena.


End file.
